For Mine Honour's Sake
by Machiavelli Jr
Summary: How did the painfully enthusiastic, naive and honourable Ensign Koudelka find himself exiled to Vorkosigan's Leper Colony? And why are crew disappearng from merchant vessels during routine customs checks?


**Security recording, Service Security HQ, Komarr Transfer One. 13/10 27****th**** year of Ezar**

"Come in!"

"Ensign Koudelka reporting as ordered Sir!"

"Ah... Ensign. Do you mind explaining precisely what you think _this_ is?"

"My report, Captain. Into the disappearances from merchant vessel _Ying Kreuger_ at Crystal Lake Station."

"A 'report', Ensign, would not include allegations against a superior officer which you have shown yourself utterly unable to prove."

"But I _saw_ him, Sir. I don't know how he hid from our forensics, but I saw him with my waking eyes. If you'd just let me fast-penta him..."

"Ensign, do you know whom you are accusing? His father is Minister for Political Education. He is, of course, immunised against fast-penta. As _you_, Ensign, should know very well. You are, allegedly, a member of Service Security, are you not?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Act like one. And start by explaining precisely how you came to be investigating a restricted area, alone, without clearing it with me."

"Well, Sir, I was examining the civvy-side security recordings when I saw someone who looked like the purser of _Ying Kreuger_ being led by another man towards the old Marine barracks. There shouldn't have been anyone there – the barracks haven't been used for six years – so I decided to investigate."

"Yes, yes, that's all in here. Why did you go alone? A dangerous situation, was it not, Ensign? Are there no security cameras in the barrack-block?"

"Well, Sir, actually there are no cameras. They were reported deadlined over a year ago, by the previous CO. As for going alone, Corporal Field had just gone off a 20-hour shift, and you said not to bother you on Transfer One unless it was an emergency. Besides, I _am_ Vorvolk District Champion in _coup de vitesse_. I thought I could cope with anything. When I reached the main barrack-block, I heard voices coming from the CO's office. I, ah, entered the room and found Sergeant Lecter... cutting up the purser's corpse whilst Lieutenant-"

"Ensign, what have I been saying?"

"-Whilst another man in a vac suit looked on. The helmet was down and he was a tall, military-looking type with black hair and a scar over his left eye. He left by another exit as I was calling in backup, which was suspiciously slow to arrive."

"Understandable, as you were where you shouldn't be late into the dog-watch."

"Also understandable because... _Sergeant Lecter_ is the senior NCO of the Customs and Security detachment which was the only Service unit on Crystal Lake other than myself and Corporal Field."

"He is indeed. Are you suggesting this was some sort of conspiracy? That the whole detachment are a collection of crazed murderers?"

"When you put it like that – no Sir."

"You will, of course, have realised that this report of yours has been seen by other eyes than mine. _Certain _officers wish to court-martial you. Others would doubtless challenge you to a duel, trusting that so young and forthright an officer would not hide behind the law."

"They would be right Sir. I know what I saw, I will _not_ claim otherwise. And I saw Lieutenant Vorhees standing in that barrack-block."

"You will claim whatever I tell you to Service Security, _Ensign_! That is a direct order."

"I can't. I - I'll resign my commission!"

"And do what? Starve in the street? Teach coup de vitesse in Vorvolk's hillbilly District? Throw away the training your father spent his life savings on?"

"For my honour's sake, Sir."

"Your honour's sake. Yes, I thought you might say that. Well, Higher Up has found you a new posting, which you may prefer to a gesture of schoolboy idealism. It seems Someone wants you where you can't do any more damage, and I must say it seems fitting. All our martyrs to misplaced honour in one place. Are you _quite_ sure you intend to resign?"

"..."

"I haven't got all day, Ensign."

"I want to know, Sir."

"Well, this is our lucky day. Ensign Koudelka will consider hearing what thousands of young officers would love. Ship duty, Ensign."

"I don't understand, Sir."

"Ship Duty! Out in space, first line of defence for the Imperium and all that. Except that the posting is to the _General Vorkraft_, so the odds that you'll ever come back are... minimal."

"The _General Vorkraft_, Sir? Are there any of the _General_-class left in service?"

"Slightly better known in the service as Vorkosigan's Leper Colony, I believe. Deep-space patrol until the noble Lord rots or his father makes us recall him. Dismissed, Ensign. And for your information, I believe you about Lieutenant Vorhees. That is the reason – the _only_ reason – you have kept your commission. Make a good friend of Vorkosigan, Ensign. You'll need one. Now get out."

**Recording Ends**


End file.
